


The Invasion of Earth

by thanapoochie



Category: Doctor Who, Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanapoochie/pseuds/thanapoochie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night out on the roof of his house, Dib hears a strange transmission coming from some unfriendly aliens.<br/>-on hiatus-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the weekends, when he isn't doing his homework, Dib usually watches the sky and scans it for transmissions on his roof. Most of them were just little sounds of space, maybe a meteor passing by, but no aliens.  
Dib sighed and took off his headphones.  
"Man nothing ever gets on here..."he stood up to pack up his equipment and  
"Wait what the..."  
He looked closet at the screen and his eyes widened"what?!". The signals were going crazy this time! "What could that be?" he put his headphones back on and tried to pick up what the sound was."EXTRERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE."  
That one word kept repeating throughout the whole transmission. "Oh no..."he whispered. That didn't sound like it was coming from the Irkens.  
It sounded more...robotic. Robots?Seriously?! He pulled up a program that showed the Earth's atmosphere. Oval spaceships were starting to come into orbit. Dib stood up and looked at the sky with only one question on his mind. What do they want with Earth?!


	2. Chapter 2

Dib picked up his laptop and raced down to the living room, frantically waving his computer around like a maniac. He knew they probably wouldn't believe him but hey, it was worth a shot!"GAZ!!! DAD!!!! THEY'RE COMING! ALIENS ARE COMING! IM SERIOUS THIS TIME! LOOK AT-"  
Gaz sighed as she tried to ignore her brother while beating the boss level of her game.  
Dib tried to shake his laptop up and down to get her attention.  
He then gave up and shoved the laptop into Gaz's face"JUST LISTEN TO IT THIS IS SERIOUS!"  
Gaz threw the laptop over to the wall. Dib ran to his laptop and grabbed it from the floor.  
"FINE! IF YOU WONT BELIEVE ME, I'LL SHOW THIS TO DAD! HE'LL BELIEVE ME!" he then ran down to his dad's lab in the basement as Gaz walked away.  
Dib panted and raced over to his dad, who was trying to create some sorta...wait what? "dad..what are you doing?"  
"Ah! Dib, come see!"  
Dib leaned in to the lab table and placed both hands on the glass. He had a confused expression on his face. It was some sort cat...octopus...thing?  
"uh...dad..what am I seeing here?"  
"Well to put it simply, son. I accidentally left this little kitty alone and it jumped into the nuclear fish tank! It morphed in with my prized mega octopus! No idea what to call it. Any thoughts?"  
The thing meowed and wiggled its little tentacles  
"Uh..." he then shook his thoughts away from the creature. "wAIT DAD BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE, LISTEN TO THIS!"Dib then raised his laptop up and pressed a button. The audio recording from the transmission started to play.  
Membrane blinked for a moment. He smiled and laughed at it, "Oh, that's nice! Is that for a project?"  
"NO! IT'S ALIENS, DAD! THEY'RE COMING HERE TO DESTROY THE WORLD and you're not even listening to me anymore, are you?"  
He smiled and shook his head as he  
petted the hybrid creature.  
Dib sighed and closed the laptop. Without a word, he raced back upstairs and jumped onto the couch. He didn't care anymore  
No matter how hard he's tried to prove that aliens existed, nobody cared.  
Dib then grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.  
"CRAZY TAC-"  
Switch.  
"Yesterday, I was just like everyone else-"  
Switch.  
"BILLY MAYS HERE WI-"  
Switch.  
"-Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries. Earlier today, we've gathered some reports of strange lightings began to surface the Ear-" suddenly, the program was cut off with only static images appearing on the screen. Dib cocked his head and tried pushing the on button on the remote."Oh, come on!" He raced to the tv and was just about to unplug the cord until a strange image surfaced.  
Dib dropped the plug and walked backwards to see the figure. He dropped the remote in shock and quickly picked it back up.  
Robotic figures appeared onto the screen.  
They didn't say anything. They just..stood there.  
The boy quickly tried to press some buttons on the remote to change the channel but nothing was working."Huh?"  
"Exterminate."  
He backed away just a bit and put the remote further to the television to see if it was just the signal. "What kind of a show is this?" he questioned.  
"EXTERMINATE."  
Dib paused. A terrifying thought came into his mind. This isn't a show.  
"ALL HUMANS WILL BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATEEEE"  
"GAZ! DAD! ALIENS ARE ON THE TV! REAL ALIENS! LOOK!"  
Gaz clenched her teeth as she was trying to finish her game,"SHUT UP!"  
Professor Membrane screamed as a loud crash was heard,followed by a meow"THIS IS NOT THE TIME, SON!"  
Dib then raced to his room,grabbed his video camera, and ran as quickly as he could down to the couch and sat down, recording the whole transmission."Oh, they're busy right now, but just wait till they see this vid-"just before he could finish that sentence, a robot in a green dog suit smashed through the door. While doing so, he broke Dib's camera as he crashed to the floor.  
"Hehehehe!" GIR giggled as he stood. Dib sighed, of course he had to be here. Wait, why was he here?! With his reflexes getting to him, he quickly jolted away from GIR.  
"Where's Zim? Aren't you supposed to be with him? Look, I don't have time to deal with whatever it is right now, there are bigger issues here!"  
"Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh...my master made me go get youu!"  
GIR grabbed Dib's arm and then started flying to Zim's house, crashing through the wall of Dib's house in the process.  
"H-HEY WAIT NO I HAVE TO BE BACK AT MY HOUSE THIS IS SERIOUS- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Dib held onto GIR'S little arm for dear life as they went to the Irken's home. As they arrived, GIR crashed into Zim's door and Dib flew right into the wall and fell down.  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his head "ugh..." A figure started approaching him from the TV. Oh, looks like he was watching those robots too.


	3. Chapter 3

-NOT LONG BEFORE DIB ARRIVED-  
The Irken stood only a few inches from the tv. His eyes were fully widened in fear as he heard those robots speak of extermination. His lips quivered, "N-no...not again"  
-50 IRKEN YEARS AGO-  
"MY TALLEST, THEY'RE COMING! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" An Irken soldier questioned.  
Tallest Red and Purple, the leaders of the Irken race, just stood there, with blank faces.  
"S-sirs?" The Irken was baffled at the fact that the almighty tallest weren't responding. Usually, they would think up great battle strategies to defend themselves against anything that stupidly tries to attack the great Irken empire. Well, their soldiers do most of the stuff. But they help too. However, this time was different. They were going against something big. Creatures with no emotions. No sadness, no fear, no anger, no mercy. Red snapped back into his usual self"Erm...uh...s-surround the massive with our best soldiers! It's better to protect the source than the planet itself, right?!"  
The Irken soldier was unsure of that, but it was a last resort.  
"But what if they all get killed?!"  
His antenna's perked up and thought about it for a moment"We'll throw the defectives at them! That will probably give us enough time for us to escape!"  
"Sir...are you sure about this? What about Irk?"  
"Gallifrey survived them, right? Well, this empire can too!"  
"But, sir, didn't they both loose?"  
Tallest Red leaned down and glared at the little soldier,"are you questioning your leader?"  
"AHEM" Tallest Purple exclaimed as he was munching on his nachos.  
Tallest Red sighed,"Sorry, leaders."  
Tallest Purple smiled and threw another nacho into his mouth.  
The Irken nodded, saluted them, and then ran to command everyone what to do.  
Tallest Red sighed once again,"we're doomed"  
"Yep!" Tallest Purple agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"ZIM! THOSE DISHES AREN'T GOING TO CLEAN THEMSELVES, YOU KNOW!" The chef, Sizz-Lorr, screamed.  
Zim sighed,"Yeah yeah, whatever." As the little Irken washed the millions of pots and plates, he thought about going back to Irk. He HATED this job. Why would the Tallest banish him to this horrid place?! Maybe they were confusing him with another pathetic excuse of a soldier for him! "YEAH, THAT'S IT! IF I GO BACK TO IRK AND SHOWS THE TALLEST THAT I AM CAPABLE OF BEING AN INVADER THEY'LL HAVE TO RECOGNIZE MY AMAZING ZIMNESS!" Zim smiled, threw the plates onto the floor, threw off his apron, and ran. " SEE YA, SUCKA!" Zim quickly dashed out of the restaurant and jumped into a near by voot cruiser.  
"ZIM!!!!!!!!!" Zim couldn't hear Frylord screaming his name as he flew off to Irk.  
2 hours later, he saw peculiar ships surrounding his home planet.  
"Eh? What's this?! AN INVASION?! AT IRK?! HA! WHAT KIND OF MORONS ARE THESE THINKING OF?! INVADING A RACE OF INVADERS! HA HA, WHAT A JOKE!"  
As he approached the planet, he turned on his speaker. He then tapped the mic a few times,"Is this thing on? O-oh, ok ok. Ahem," he cleared his throat,then stared at the ships, " HEY! HEY, YOU!" they went silent. "...GO AWAY! SHOO!" there was a pause. The ships started firing at him without a warning. Zim started screaming as his ship was being fired at. He grabbed onto the joysticks as fast as he could and leaned them foreword to Irk, still screaming like a maniac.  
-MEANWHILE-  
The Tallest tried to make their way to the Massive. They desperately needed to get away from these things."MAKE WAY, LEADERS FIRST!" they simultaneously shoved the other Irkens out of the line and made it safely into their ship. They were relieved, until a familiar Irken raced up to them. The Tallest gasped ,"ZIM?!" Zim smiled,trying to keep his cool from that unexpected attack, "Yes, my Tallest! Now I know that you're both confused as to why I am here, but I can assure you that you probably mixed me up with some other soldier with me! Right?"  
Tallest Red sighed in annoyance. That stupid defec- his eyes widened,"Oh..." he smiled. "Of course, Zim. We apologize, it was a huge misunderstanding, we hope you could forgive us!"  
Zim smiled, " I accept your apology, my Tallest!"  
Tallest Purple spit out his drink,"WH-"  
Tallest Red covered Purple's mouth with his hand," Ah heh...so, down to business! Zim, you saw those ships out there, right?"  
Zim nodded,"I tried to make them go away when I got here but they just kept firing at me! ME! ZIM!"  
"Yeah...we've actually developed this plan to launch an attack on them too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! We were thinking you could lead it."  
"ME? REALLY?!"  
Tallest Purple's eye twitched. Red patted him on the shoulder to keep him quiet,"Yes, Zim. Really. What we need you to do is to get into your voot cruiser and lead these other soldiers to victory!"  
Zim smiled and saluted his leaders."YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED, MY TALLEST!"  
Filled with excitement, Zim dashed off as fast as he could.  
"Idiot" Red stated as he shook his head. Purple nodded, "But hey, if he finally dies from this, then we could be free of him forever!"  
Red sighed in relief, "Yeah, you're right. C'mon let's go get some nachos or somethin."  
"Woo!" Purple happily said as they both walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

All of the voot cruisers were lined up in a V formation in front of the Massive. The Tallest were watching from the window. Zim, at the front of the formation, jumped out of his ship and stood on top of it.  
"Ha! I knew the Tallest would recognize my incredible leadership skills. It was only a matter of time!"  
He took in a deep breath, "NOW THEN. SOLDIERS, GET INTO YOUR SHIPS AND PREPARE TO TAKE DOWN THESE PUTRID...eh...wait, what are we fighting against?"  
Zim turned around and looked up at the Tallest.  
Red munched on a few nachos before answering, "Daleks."  
"Daleks?!"  
Red nodded,"Good luck!"  
Zim blinked and turned his head to the other ships. Those were Dalek ships. How could the Tallest possibly expect him to defeat the DALEKS?! THE MOST TERRIFYING SPECIES IN EXISTENCE?!  
He sighed, "ON MY SIGNAL." Everyone nodded.  
"3.....2...."  
A sudden laser shot right through one of the cruisers.  
Zim screamed,"HEY WE WERENT READY YET! OK WELL FINE IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT! SOLDIERS, NOW!"  
The soldiers started firing their lasers one by one. Immediately, the Daleks had wiped out half of Zim's army.  
Meanwhile, Tallest Red and Purple snickered. Tallest Red hovered to a near by pilot,"Is everything ready?"  
The pilots nodded and flicked a few switches on.  
Red and Purple laughed as Zim and his little army flew out to the Dalek ships.  
Zim then turned the speaker on,"HEY! YEAH, THATS RIGHT, ZIM IS BACK! AND ZIM WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU FILTHY DALEKS ONE BY ONE, GOT THAT?"  
A ship blasted a laser directly at Zim's ship.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
Zim started screaming as the Daleks fired at him and the defectives. Daleks started swarming out one by one shouting EXTERMINATE. Zim was flailing around in his ship, trying to reach for the controls. He did hear of how bad the Daleks were. But he never knew they were this bad never. They wouldn't even communicate with him! They just keep firing and firing away without a second thought!  
Zim gasped as the Irken ships started to get blasted into pieces. He could hear the muffled screams from inside their windows. Zim's eyes widened as more and more Dalek ships started coming.  
He knew he needed more soldiers, there were very few ships that they couldn't stand a chance! Zim's arm shaked as he reached for the transmission button. Luckily, he had enough strength to press it.  
Tallest Red and Purple both appeared on screen,laughing with little Zim and Dalek puppets in their hands.  
Tallest Red giggled,"Ok ok hah, I AM ZIM!!! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU DALEKS!"  
"Pew Pew! Exterminaaate!"Purple laughed as he leaned the Dalek puppet toward Zim.  
" ahhh ughh oh noo I'm dead"  
They both were hysterically laughing until Red turned to the screen and saw Zim it.  
His eyes widened and put the puppet behind his back.  
"Oh, Zim! you're not dead yet..I-I mean, heh, how's the defense for the empire going?"  
Purple looked at the screen and smiled nervously as well when he put his poorly made Dalek puppet behind his back.  
Luckily for them, Zim was still flailing around the ship, so he couldn't have seen that little puppet show of theirs. Zim was off the screen until they saw his hand raise up and reach the panel, grabbed it, and tried to pull himself up.  
"M-"gasp"M-y Tallest..w-"gasp"W-we need m-more soldier-rs, they're all d-dying..w-we need"cough"more t-to"gasp"th-here's too"gasp"m-"  
Tallest Red and Purple looked at each other. Red shrugged  
" Well Zim we see that you're a bit busy and, oh look your ship just got a blow at it havefuninspacerestinpeace!"  
The pilot pushed a button and The Massive immediately flew away from the battle.  
"Eh?"  
Zim looked at the hole in his ship and gasped.  
He put on his space suit and tried to open the windows so he could escape with his hover boots and attempt to fly back to the massive. Zim kept trying to press the button to open the windows as he grasped to his chair to keep him from flying off into space. Why wasn't it working?!  
He started screaming as he held tightly onto the chair. He knew he was doomed. There were what, less than 10 other ships left? Why didn't the Tallest help him?!  
Zim's antennas perked up as he heard a sound in the distance. He turned around, still grasping onto the chair.  
"Huh?"  
Just then, a blue box started materializing into the middle of the battle. A mysterious figure opened the door and looked around. It quickly shut the door to cover himself from the lasers.  
"THE DOCTOR IS HEEERE. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR"  
Zim tilted his head. "Why did the Daleks ignore me and started attacking that guy? What's so special about him? The Doctor?  
....Doctor Who?"


	6. (ON HIATUS)

((I'm not sure if I should finish this story or not. To be honest I didn't even come up with an ending yet o u o"! I'm more of an artist(well..cartoonist)than a writer. I just wanted this to be like a little test run so I could writer bigger things. It turns out that writing is harder than I thought it would be. So, if you guys still want me to complete this. Can you motivate me?? Cause I'm really lazy and apparently I don't know how to write that well..I'm having a really hard time trying to think up things for this. So yeah, that's all. If you still want me to finish this thing, then please tell me!!))

EDIT: ok scREW IT I MIGHT AS WELL FINISH WHAT I STARTED!  
also, thanks for the kudos!  
and it's official that I'm going on a hiatus for a while.  
I posted one chapter so that might be good for now, right?   
the progress for this story will be slow but I'll get off my lazy ass and try to finish this thing. Updating it will be a slow process but I'll try to get it done! bye!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, old girl, you always put me into these messes, don't you?"  
He smiled and patted the console. He took a breath and straightened his bow tie, flipped some switches, twisted some knobs, and cranked the lever down.   
The TARDIS started flying towards Zim's ship.  
The Doctor opened the door,  
"Oi! You!"   
He pointed to the frightened Irken.   
Zim jolted up and looked at him.   
"What?!"  
"You do realize your ship has a hole in it, right? Can't you escape?"  
"MY SHIP'S ESCAPE POD GOT DAMAGED!"  
"Who did that?!"  
Zim pointed at the Daleks   
The Doctor looked at them, then looked back at Zim and sighed.  
"HOLD ON!"  
He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pushed a button on it. It glowed a bright light green and opened the windows of Zim's ship.   
Zim was amazed, how could a probe do that?! He then looked at the Doctor. The Doctor waved his hand in the direction for Zim to come into the box.  
"BUT HOW COULD I FIT IN THERE?!"   
The Doctor smiled and opened both of the doors.  
"I'LL MAKE SOME ROOM!"  
Zim debated on whether he should. The Maasive was only a few minutes away from him. He turned around to check, no ship was behind him. It was long gone before the battle started.  
"Huh?! B-but..."   
He heard a laser coming toward him and dogged it.  
"OK OK FINE!"   
Zim took in a deep breath and stood back ran forward, and jumped, almost missing the box until the Doctor grabbed his hand and pulled him in.  
Zim's eyes widened.  
"What the..?"  
The Doctor smiled as he closed the doors before another laser came through.   
Zim started walking more and more into the ship  
"But.. it was a box. A little...b-box..how..."  
His eyes wandered around a bit at its size. It was mesmerizing. All the golden walls, the big console in the middle.   
"It's bigger on the inside!"  
The Doctor laughed.  
He walked towards Zim and looked down at him.  
"It's called the TARDIS."  
"The what?"  
"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time machine!"  
"Seriously?!"  
Zim said as he looked around the control room.   
He then turned to the Doctor.  
"Doctor..Who?"  
"Just, The Doctor!"  
"The Doctor?"  
He nodded.  
"So!"   
The Doctor spun around and pressed some buttons on the console; he then turned around to Zim.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Well-"  
The Doctor started scanning him with his sonic screwdriver.  
Zim stood back.  
"What's with that probe of yours? How could it open those windows? They were damaged!"  
"Oi! It's a sonic screwdriver! Don't be rude."   
The Doctor looked at his sonic  
"Oh, your name's Zim! Nice. Irken! Lovely! Ah,there it is. Irk! You know, I met Tallest Miyuki once. Hell of a woman!"  
Zim's eyes widened.  
"how could you know all of this?"   
"From your pak!"  
The Doctor frowned and looked at him in pity.  
"banished from your own planet, eh? It's ok, I've been through that too. Yikes, Food Courtia. "   
Zim cringed when The Doctor said that planet. Zim's antennas went up.  
"W-wait, but, I was never banished! I'm an Irken soldier, didn't you see my fearsome army out there attacking those Daleks?!"  
"There were only 5 of you left"   
Zim backed down,"y-yeah...but...we still hit those things pretty hard!"  
"It didn't seem like it."   
"SILENCE!!"  
He sighed, trying to forget what he saw in that battle. All those Irkens, his own kind, being murdered by those Daleks.   
"So, back to Food Courtia!"  
Zim gasped," N-NO! I CANT GO BACK!"   
"Sorry! Maybe we can chat some other time, eh? I'm pretty busy right now! Gotta deal with those pesky Daleks."   
The Doctor pulled the lever down. The TARDIS made this wheezing, groaning noise.  
Zim kept shaking his head.  
"nO NO NO NO!"  
He jumped onto the console and started randomly pressing buttons.  
"I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE! NOOOOO!"  
The Doctor's eyes widened and grabbed Zim and pulled him off of the console  
"OI DONT MESS WITH THOSE! THATS TIMELORD TECHNOLOGY, YOU KNOW!"   
Zim stopped struggling for a second and turned his head to The Doctor.   
"I DONT CARE WHAT RACE MADE THIS STUPD THING, I AM NEVER GOING BACK! NEVER!"  
As soon as he said that, the TARDIS stopped  
"Ah! Ok then, I'll be off, bye!" He waved at Zim.  
Zim shook his head frantically and grabbed him by the leg and started shaking it.  
"N-NO! DOCTOR, YOU CANT TAKE ME BACK! IT'S HORRIBLE THERE! THE FOOD! THE CUSTOMERS AND THEIR COMPLAINING! THEIR HORRIBLE COMPLAININGGGG"   
The Doctor felt incredibly guilty for having to have him eventually go back to that place. He visited it once, and the way one of the managers treated his employees were pretty bad. But he didn't have time to dilly dally with Zim. However, he didn't want those Daleks wandering around killing everything in sight.  
The TARDIS stopped onto Food Courtia.  
The Doctor looked up at the console.  
"Ah! It seems like we're here now. C'mon!"  
He pulled Zim off him and lead him to the door.   
"D-doctor please,NO!"  
The Doctor crouched down so he could be on the same eye level as Zim and sighed.  
" Look, just go in there and work for a while. Then maybe, MAYBE, I'll come back and get you out of here later. You just have to stay here till you hear the TARDIS, ok?"  
Zim's eyes widened.  
"Really?!"  
The Doctor smiled and nodded  
"I promise."  
he took out his hand.  
Zim smiled and shook it.  
"Come back soon, ok?!"  
The Doctor winked.  
"Just stay there for a while, alright?"  
Zim nodded and opened the door.  
As soon as he walked out of the TARDIS, the doors immediately closed. The Doctor sighed and pulled the lever.   
Zim stood back as he saw the TARDIS materialize.  
"ZIM!" Sizz-lor screamed.  
Zim turned around and screamed as he was being dragged into the restaurant.   
A few hours later, Zim was repairing the dishes that he broke when he left. Still waiting for the Doctor to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats right, I haven't forgotten about this! I'll make revisions on the other chapters I uploaded later cause yikes they're really bad lmao sorry this is my first fanfic. I'm actually putting effort into this now! Sorry for the long wait! Ok so this chapter is going to be short cause I'm still kinda easing back into writing very slowly. SUMMARY TIME! Now we're in the present. Zim hates Dib with a burning passion in his squeedily spooch, however, he's the only one he can ask for help right now.

Dib wobbled as he stood up, still uneasy from the hectic transport.  
Zim sighed and turned around,  
"Dib."  
Dib tensed up, "Zim! why the hell did you make your robot being me here you green little freak?!"

Zim clenched his fist.  
"I...need your help."  
He hated the human with every single cell in his body. But right now, he needed all of the help he could get.

Dib blinked. Zim needs HIS. help? His GREATEST ARCH ENEMY?! THE ALIEN WHO ALL THIS TIME WAS TRYING TO DESTROY HIS PLANET NEEDED HIS HELP?!

Dib blinked, "Why would you need MY help?"

Zim pointed to the tv.  
"So?"  
"Those things killed a lot of my people."  
"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing for me?" Dib smirked.

He hissed, "LISTEN HERE DIB-STINK. I KNOW WE'VE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES BEFORE BUT THIS IS NO TIME FOR ANY OF THAT. FOR ONCE CAN WE J-JUST..."

Zim sighed, slightly regretting what he was about to say.

"W-W...WORK T-TOGETHER ON THIS?"

Dib paused for a moment. Processing what Zim was saying. Then he bursted out into laughter.

"work together?! with YOU?!" he landed on the ground and couldn't stop laughing.  
Zim sighed. Yep, he really regretted saying that. 

"I-I can't believe that YOU want to work together with ME!" he kept laughing 

Zim gritted his teeth. Alright that's it, time to put an end to this. He stomped his foot on the ground, picked the laughing boy up and rammed him into the wall. 

"Dib you do realize more time you keep wasting the more time those Daleks are going to have destroying your planet! And if you already haven't noticed, I CLAIMED THIS PLANET FOR THE GLORY OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE FIRST! So, if you don't help me out we're both going to be doomed. Your call, Dib-smell."

Dib paused again. Was he actually serious about working together?! Man, those Daleks must be monsters....don't know about helping Zim so he could conquer earth first but getting rid of those Daleks would be a nice start from being rid of aliens, he guessed.

Dib sighed,"Alright...fine. What should we do?"  
Zim sighed of relief and dropped Dib down.  
"Ok. First, we need to find someone"  
"Who?" Dib asked.  
"Come with me." Zim said


End file.
